Video Games
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Brittany watches Theodore play a video game that makes his blood boil. It doesn't end well.


**Author's Note: Just another one-shot I had in my head that I felt like writing. Read and review please.**

* * *

Brittany flopped down on the Seville's couch in exhaustion, her plain pink t-shirt and black shorts made Brittany nearly drag them off her body as she panted next to Theodore, slowly taking her headphones out of her ears and unscrewing the cap of the water bottle in her left hand, took a much deserved swing as she caught her breath.

"Have a nice run?" He asked glancing at her with a small smile as she flipped him the bird, making him chuckle.

"I ran five miles today," She groaned before maneuvering her body so that her head laid on his lap, her pink sneakers dangling over the couch before she took another sip of ice, cold refreshing water and continued. "Would have been nice to have company." She spoke with a glare at him as he rolled his eyes.

"I ran yesterday, beautiful. You told me to pace myself and I am. My weight ain't going to come off overnight, Britt." Theodore responded with his black playstation four controller in his hands as he tried to concentrate on the game and her words.

"Well then how about we run together tomorrow? Just the two of us?" She asked as he looked down quickly in surprise, looking up a second later to see his character on the screen getting ambushed as he swore under his breath and attempted to get out of it while replying back to his girlfriend of four months.

"Don't you think you should give your body time to rest, babe?" The golden furred, green eyed seventeen year old asked as she placed a single finger over her chin in thought before shaking her head causing him to nearly lose his game with how she tickled his shorts.

"Can't get a body like mine if you don't work your ass off for it, Theo." She answered with a smirk causing him to grin.

"I'll say." He nodded as his right hand let go of the controller and slowly rubbed her stomach making her giggle.

"Stop that, you know I'm ticklish, Teddy." She barked in a strange mixture of laughter and annoyance as he ignored her and leaned down to kiss her lips instead, making her moan as she deepened their kiss then opened her eyes to look and see that he had died in the game as they broke off slowly making him look up and swear loudly causing her to flinch, he rarely got angry.

"Sorry." She said, her tone sheepish, a bit embarrassed at making him die as he sighed loudly in response before leaning down and kissing her nose.

"It's alright, I had no healing items and was close to dying anyway. Besides, it was worth it to make you smile." He laughed making her blush as she looked up at him which caused him to grin before they kissed again as he tilted his head back up to focus and she turned to face the screen, to lazy and tired to get out her phone and text her friends.

"What game you playing?" She muttered softly, her eyelids half closed as she saw him fighting hard.

"Dark Souls three." He replied casually causing her eyes to snap back open in shock before she turned her head to look at him.

"Teddy, you know what hard games do to you." She spoke softly, her voice tense and nervous as his gritted his teeth and growled.

"I only broke one controller, it won't happen this time. Promise." He answered, gripping the controller harder in his hands, his tail waving behind him slowly as Brittany pondered his words.

She wasn't really a gamer, she had played a few with the boys and sometimes her sisters but even she had heard how hard the Souls Series was and knew that Theodore, who was the one who spent more time on the console then any of them, had trouble keeping his emotions in check when losing so many times.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into." She replied, her tone serious as he quickly looked down and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, my Super Star." He chuckled kissing her lips again before entering a boss arena with a deep breath as Brittany turned back and read the name of the boss on the screen, the Abyss Watchers with a shiver down her spine.

What followed in the next ten minutes was more swearing out of Theodore's mouth then Brittany had ever heard in her life and the young chipmunk slamming the controller extremely hard over and over onto the black coffee table in front of them until it broke it half.

Theodore was heaving heavily before taking a much needed deep breath and groaning as he looked at the broken controller in his hands.

"Go on and say it." He whispered emotionless causing Brittany to look at him with pity in her ice blue eyes.

"I think you been punished enough for one day. Want to go to GameStop? I think we can find a game we both enjoy and you need a new controller." She giggled as he rolled his eyes and kissed her lips causing her to moan once more before moving off the couch and stretching, Theodore's eyes following every curve and beautiful patch of fur his eyes could on her body as he shook his head in remorse at the rage he always felt when playing such a game.

But for Brittany Miller, he'd be willing to die over and over again in any video game if it made his angel smile.


End file.
